


Dragon of Ostwick

by SavvyLittleMinx



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mages vs. Templars, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, The Breach (Dragon Age), The Fade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Her entire life consisted of moments that sought to break her: gaining her magic, being taken to the circle, learning to survive in the circle, the circles falling, learning to survive outside the circle, the conclave blowing up...Everything she had gone through led her to this moment. This one moment where the entire world was at stake. As she stares up into the sky, she vows one solemn promise:This would not break her. She won't let it.





	Dragon of Ostwick

 

Pain.

Hot, searing pain shooting from the palm of her hand to her finger tips is what caused her to peek open her eyes. Her head lolled back slightly and she let out a groan. _Wait, where am I?_ was the first thing that crept into her mind as she slowly became aware of her surroundings – a cell door, the cold cement floor she was laying on, and bars on the windows. When the pain shot through her hand again accompanied with green light this time, her eyes widened with fear and shock as she gasped, jumping back slightly. The prisoner glanced quickly around the room as thunderous footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Her head then snapped up as a door slammed open and one very angry woman approached her rapidly.

“Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now!” the angry woman exclaimed as she circled around the prisoner.

The prisoner then gulped loudly and looked around the room, still disoriented between the distress pulsing from her left hand and worry of having a warrior stalk toward her. For the first time since her eyes opened she realized not only was she in a prison cell but she had her hands chained and was on her knees surrounded by angry and fearful looking guards who had their swords drawn in her direction. She chose to remain silent as the woman continued to rant on, focusing on her breathing as she sought to calm herself down. She always hated the feel of metal on her skin. The prisoner glanced behind the angry warrior to see another woman standing behind her in hooded armor with arms clasped over one another who was just watching her with a searching gaze. Her own eyes examined back as the woman's eyes narrowed slightly, observing her ever so carefully. Too carefully. The prisoner could swear she felt the woman peel back the layers of her soul to find the mage within. Her breathing almost picked back up and she almost felt herself crushed under the look. Almost. It was then that she reminded herself as calmly as she could that this red headed cloaked woman had no way of telling she was a mage. In fact, judging how the manacles around her wrist lacked the stinging bite of a Templar's 'kiss', she seriously doubted anyone knew she was a mage. _Just another perk to not carrying around a staff..._ was the thought that trickled through the uneasiness as she bit her inner cheek to try to keep the anxiety at a minimum while the woman continued to stare at her. She let out a stuttering sigh of relief when the woman's eyes finally relaxed and turned from her to the warrior who had suddenly stopped moving.

_She's no longer yelling at me._ The realization that the warrior had stopped raving and asked her another question forced her to refocus on more than her inner musings. The dark haired warrior had also said some other things...everything was so fuzzy right now, the musings from everything around her were too distracting, and her ears were buzzing while pain continued to pulse from her hand. She had barely made out the words.

_Conclave...explosion...everyone dead but her---wait, everyone!?_ The prisoner's eyes snapped up to her then. “All those people...dead?” she turned her head and closed her eyes tight for a moment. What in the Maker's name had happened and even more importantly than that why could she not remember!? This was a nightmare. That had to have been it. This was a nightmare and both of these women in front of her were rage demons. That was the only way this could possibly explain why she was here going through all of this and in a moment she would wake up and pretend that this never happened...

The warrior stalked to the prisoner and raised her left hand up. “Explain this!” Green, pulsing light then bubbled forth and the bright, hot inflammation started anew as the light rippled through her fingers. Her eyes flew open and she looked at the warrior as she struggled to form words.

“I can't!”

“What do you mean you can't!?” the warrior was too close and when the prisoner thought she was going to be hit, the cloaked woman held the warrior back some. The prisoner fell back, her breathing picking back up as the threat of having hands placed on her loomed overhead. _Yep, a rage demon...come on, wake up..._

“We need her, Cassandra.” the cloaked woman said softly and evenly. She then turned back to the prisoner and walked toward her, adjusting her hood so the prisoner could see her face. “Do you remember what happened? How this all began?” The cloaked woman then walked toward her and got eye level with her. “Think really hard. Try to remember.”

The prisoner's eyes went from the warrior to the cloaked woman then down to the ground. _Focus. Deep breaths and focus._ She let her eyes drift shut and couldn't make out the images bubbling to the top of her thoughts. Everything was shadows and chaos. Eyes snapping open, she looked at the cloaked woman “I remember running, things were chasing me and then...a woman? I think it was a woman...”

The cloaked woman's eyes narrowed at that then she looked back up at Cassandra. “A woman?” The warrior stepped forward and helped the prisoner to her feet. “Go back to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take the prisoner to The Breach.”

“Wait? What? Where are you taking me?” the prisoner stood up shakily and for the first few steps of being dragged by Cassandra she stumbled forward, only finally finding her feet as they reached the entry to her cell. Once they reached the door that led outside, Cassandra proceeded to explain in detail what she knew about what was going on. She finished her explanation and looked the prisoner dead in the eyes as if to drive her point home. “Your mark is spreading just like The Breach in the sky and it is killing you.” As if the Breach knew it was the topic of discussion, a huge burst of green light filtered throughout the mid-morning skyline and at the same time the pain in the prisoner's hand grew unbearable and echoed the burst of energy from the palm of her hand to her finger tips. The searing ache drove the prisoner to her knees and she cried out in anguish, eyes snapping shut as she tried to keep her stomach from rolling.

“Your mark is the only hope we have of closing The Breach.” Cassandra said softly as she knelt to get eye level with the prisoner.

Swallowing hard, she forced her eyes to open and look at Cassandra as she tired to catch her breath from the ripple that just shot through her hand. People who she saw not too long ago were dead and she was left with this green burden on her hand. What else could she do? She figured that she should at least help figure out what was going on. She knew she wasn't capable of what she was being accused of but Cassandra and her friends didn't know that. The townspeople, if any were left, most certainly didn't know that. When all was said and done, she knew how this was going to end: either with willingly her helping them and then being thrown back into the nearest cell to be taken out when needed or with her dead if they thought she was guilty enough with or without her consent to help. People needed answers. Maker, she needed answers and if for no other reason than to get them? She was going to make sure people were as protected as she could guarantee from the aftermath of this mess and she was more than determined to avenge the fallen. “If you need me...”

Cassandra's eyes widened in surprise and she gave a slight smile. “Then you'll help?”

“There's a giant green hole in the sky. Everyone who was at the conclave with me is gone and I don't remember what happened. I want answers as much as you do. So in short: yes, whatever it takes.”

Cassandra stood up and helped the prisoner up to her feet. She steadied the prisoner, aware that she was still trying to catch her breath from the pain. “It occurs to me that I don't know your name...”

Sighing softly, she pondered her options. Provided she even lived through what was going to happen next there was almost a one hundred percent guarantee that the details about her and her life were going to be made known one way or another. _Well, never too late to show manners after threatening to kill someone. She was just upset...go on, Ash. Don't be shy._ Offering a weak yet polite smile, she cleared her throat. “I am Ashima Zulema Trevelyan. Third child and only daughter of Lady Jennifer and Bann Cristof Trevelyan.”

Cassandra's eyes widened “You're a noble!?”

“Well, my parents and brothers are nobles. My titles and claims were stripped from me when my magic surfaced...”

“Ah, I had no idea you were a mage. You don't carry yourself like one.”

Ash's eyes narrowed slightly and she took a small step back. Most of the time when someone made that statement lately it meant blood was about to flow... “Are you a Templar?”

“No, I am a Seeker though my training is not too unlike a Templar's.”

Cassandra watched her relax at that statement. She took Ash by her shackles and led her through the town toward the gates of the bridge. She sensed Ashima's nervousness and explained how upset the people of Haven were at losing The Most Holy – Divine Justinia V. How they needed someone to blame and that right now that person was her since she was the only one who lived through that horrific attack.

Ash sighed and kept her eyes down. She couldn't help but wonder if anyone else knew or suspected she was a mage. The jeers of “Killer!” “Murderer!” were heard every other step as she approached the bridge with Cassandra. There were, however, no calls for slaying the mage so maybe there was still some hope that she could set this right before everyone went mage killer on her. _Not at fault but still trying to right the wrong. Some things just don't change, Ash..._ she thought wistfully as the doors to the bridge opened before them and then closed behind them. Ash was shocked when Cassandra undid her shackles but didn't complain as she continued to follow her across the bridge and up the hill along the road. She struggled to keep up when The Breach in the sky once again flashed and set off the mark in her hand. Cassandra helped her keep the pace as the two women approached another bridge.

Cassandra was mid sentence when the second bridge they were crossing collapsed beneath their feet. Both Ash and Cassandra looked up from where they fell, shook their heads, and struggled to stand up when a loud shriek was suddenly heard. Cassandra found her feet first and drew her sword and shield, yelling at Ash to stand behind her when two demons started toward them. Ash shook her head a few more times and steadied herself then looked around for something to channel her magic with as Cassandra took up the fight. She spotted a pair of daggers that must've been in a weapons crate on the bridge. They were still near the crate and while she knows they were nothing like the custom daggers she was used to wielding now wasn't the time to be picky. Ash quickly grabbed them and gave them a few good turns in her hands before she whispered her fire spells through the tip of the daggers. With precise and deadly swings she hurled the fire toward the demons and was very careful not to hit Cassandra. When it looked like the warrior was about to be flanked, Ash threw up a barrier around her and kept hurling fire at the demons as well as placed a barrier up on herself when one demon got too close. She flipped out of the way. When Ash was a few feet back, she sent one dagger hurling straight threw the demon's head to finish it off. She used a spell to recall the thrown dagger back to her hand then tucked them both into her belt once they were clear of demons. Cassandra immediately turned and rushed toward Ash with her sword and shield still drawn. “Drop them. Now!”

Ash put her hands up in a surrendering gesture and slowly made her way to the ground to lay the daggers at her feet and slide them toward Cassandra. “All right, I'm putting them down. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry.”

Cassandra then sighed and sheathed her sword and shield. “No, it is me who should be sorry. I cannot expect you to remain defenseless and you do not need a weapon to cast magic. We should get going before more spawn.”

Both women made their way across the ice carefully then picked up speed when they were back to trekking across the snow. Ash could feel Cassandra's eyes on her and could only guess at which questions were about to be asked. She had a pretty good feeling they were about to involve her fighting style and was wondering just how much she should reveal when the first question came her way, “You are the first mage I know of to use anything other than their hands or a staff. Is that a personal preference or did your circle teach you differently?”

Ash's steps faltered as she considered her response options carefully. She did not know this woman well and thought to refuse to answer all together. But her current traveling companion had showed more reason as of late than the 'rage demon' Ash previously accused her of being. Ash looked at her out of the corner of her eyes as they continued to travel and chose to reveal at least a half truth, “Both. I cannot stand the weight and feel of staves. I asked to learn a different way to defend myself and others. My wish was granted...” she couldn't help but trail off and blinked hard a few times, forcing back tears as the faces of all those who took the time to teach her seeped into her mind. Unlike most mages she actually missed the circle and the home it provided not only Ash but many of her fellow mages, apprentices, students, tranquil and even the templars. Ostwick had always shown itself to be a trendsetter when it came to Circle protocol and no expense was spared when it came to the safety and training of the mages and apprentices housed within. As more and more mages rebelled in the surrounding circles, Ostwick had become overrun with mages who had been abused or made tranquil against their wishes. As well as overrun with templars suffering from mage PTSD or who were abusers.

Ash's fists clinched as memories of Ostwick's last days replayed in her mind. This conclave, the meeting with Justinia was the last chance for peace! Now everything was ruined because someone had to make a statement like they did in Kirkwall. While Ash continued to seethe it occurred to her then that Cassandra asked another question and she turned her head toward her, embarrassed at being caught not paying attention. “I'm sorry. Please ask that again?”

Cassandra chuckled and repeated herself “I said, I was surprised the Knight-commander allowed such a thing. How many requests did you have to put in to get it honored?”

“Only one.”

“Just one?”

“Yes, my request was based off of special circumstances.” Ash held up her hand when Cassandra's mouth opened to fire off another question, “Please. That's all I wish to say about it for now.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow but nodded and allowed them to drift into a semi-awkward silence. They fought two more small random groups of demons before they rounded a hill and Ash could hear people fighting in ruins to her right. “Come on, they're going to need our help!” Cassandra broke into a full run without glancing to see if Ash was following.

“Who's they!?” she yelled after Cassandra who was already drawing her weapon and shield. Ash's mouth dropped as she saw what was a smaller version of the giant breach in the sky but it was dropping a fair amount of demons. Quickly drawing her daggers, she summoned barriers around every fighter and started hurling fire at the demons. A few flips, fire throws, and dagger slices later she heard someone yell “Quickly, before more come out!” and jumped when a man came out of nowhere to point her marked hand toward the rift. Ash's skin jolted as a green beam shot from her hand toward the rift and jerked back slightly when the rift closed and the beam suddenly stopped coming from her hand. She flexed her hand a few times, looking it over. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to navigate her focus around the ache that seemed like it would be a constant in her life from here on out.

“Well, it seems my theory about your mark was correct.” Ash stopped staring at her hand and where the rift was long enough to look at the man who just spoke. _Oh, he's an elf. I wonder just how much about this mark he knows. Maybe if we get out of here in one piece I can ask. If I'm going to be carrying this thing on my hand I should learn all that I can._ Ash gave him a polite once-over look. At least, she hoped it was polite. She most certainly didn't like being examined but her curious nature practically demanded that she look. He was tall, lithe, and carried himself with an air of wisdom. She had to admit the bald look really worked for him though she didn't know how he could stand in the snow with partially bare feet. Her eyes went back up to his face and the slightly upturned corners of his mouth. _Oh shit...caught._ Ash, now a light pink not from the cold, went to go apologize when the elf turned his mouth into a full smile and shook his head as if to say it was ok. She nodded both her apology and her thanks, thankful he wasn't offended.

“Well, that's a relief. For a moment there I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever.” Ash cracked a slight grin at that and turned around to see...nothing. She blinked and looked down lower to see an dwarf with one wicked looking crossbow on his back. He flashed her a winning smile and introduced himself then winked at Cassandra who grunted in disgust at him. _Hmm, Varric..._ “It's a pleasure to meet you, Varric. That's a really amazing crossbow you've got there.” Ash also gave him a once over and noted the clothing he was wearing with interest. _A merchant with a crossbow?_

“Oh, Bianca? Yeah, she's one of a kind.”

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Ash couldn't help but smile at this as she had taken to naming her custom daggers. There was just something about naming a weapon that made it satisfying when you killed a demon with it. She really missed her weapons and made mental note to ask Cassandra about them later.

“Yeah, it was the name she preferred. Gotta say, I've never met a mage that used anything other than their hands or a staff.”

“I enjoy keeping people on their toes. Keeps things interesting and makes parties lively.” she smiled easily at the dwarf, enjoying the distracting banter even if only for a moment.

“I am Solas if there are to be introductions.” Ash turned to see the elf looking at her puzzled and with another look she couldn't place. _Relief, perhaps? We did just get finished closing that small hole in the sky. I just hope this works on the really big one..._

“That's his way of saying 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept.'” Varric smirked as he placed Bianca on his back.

“Thank you, Solas.” she smiled at him, grateful for the assistance Solas provided. He returned the smile and nodded once in her direction as a 'you're welcome'. “I'm Ashima. It's nice to meet you both.”

Solas walked over to Cassandra to start a conversation, Varric was cleaning his crossbow, and Ashima looked around the area still trying to wrap her mind around everything that occurred in such a short amount of time. While she was extremely grateful that the mark on her hand could do more than make her wince at a moment's notice, she was still mindful of the fact that it felt like the left side of her body was resting over a cooking pit. She knew she would have to find some kind of way to ease the pain and that constantly using magic to soothe would not be an option since the magic would be needed for battle. Her casting was getting sloppier by the second and without her specially made weapons she could end up hurting someone if she wasn't in full focus of her spells. There were already enough people in danger as it was and she wasn't going to risk her traveling companions being on that list because the ebb and flow of this mark didn't allow for her to concentrate to the best of her ability. Ash decided that she would physically be fighting from now on, casting magic only when she absolutely must like a barrier or healing. At least, that would be the case until she could find a semi or fully permanent solution for her constant discomfort. She backed away from where they just fought, going to join Varric who was standing on the other side of a broken wall when she caught the last part of what Solas was saying to Cassandra. _No circle mage could have that power? Did I just hear him correctly?_ She turned her head to look at him then looked back at Varric and decided not to address what she had heard. She couldn't help but feel her ire rise, however. _Who is he to say what a circle mage knows and doesn't know? It doesn't sound like he's been in a circle if he's making those kind of statements. To be fair, not all circles had the same lesson plans and some were more strict than others but still! Just because I don't know what's happening to me now doesn't make me an idiot...Plus, circles have been gone for the better part of a year. Who is to say I couldn't continue my learning and understanding of magic in that time!?_ She continued to silently grumble over it for a few more minutes before deciding to let it go. They all had more important things to worry about than playing the 'I know more than you, rah rah' game.

The four of them continued up the mountain and fought random demons on the way. Ash was thankful to not be the only mage there and Solas was extremely good at keeping the party protected. She found that switching to being physical in her offense was much easier on her body where the mark was concerned. When the latest fight was done, Ash closed her eyes and sent her right hand forward to cast a rejuvenation aura to surround the four of them. Solas looked at her a little shocked, “You...use daggers to cast, fight capably without the use of magic, and you can heal?”

Ash smiled at him sheepishly when she opened her eyes. “Yes, well, like I said. I enjoy keeping people on their toes.” She cleared her throat and pressed on while Solas gave her a curious glance. She prayed that he left it alone. She had a feeling, however, that he wasn't going to let the topic go that easily. She was correct.

“You were in the circle.”

A statement, not a question. _Here we go._ Ash looked at him as they continued to move forward. “That's correct.”

“I was not aware they allowed mages to learn the use of weapons other than staves.”

Ash sighed. “They don't.”

Solas raised an eyebrow. “Yet here you are using said weapons for casting. If I had to guess, I would say this was picked up after the circle fell?”

Ash stopped walking and turned to face him fully. “Then you would be guessing wrong. I mean no disrespect, messere but I do not feel like discussing how I came upon my fighting style. In fact, if I had to discuss anything about it then it would be to simply state that I am not comfortable with fighting at all. I do what I have to so those around me are protected.”

Solas had also stopped walking at this point. He took a step toward her, not breaking eye contact. “Even yourself?”

Ash's lips pursed and she reminded herself that this man did save her life, to keep her temper in check, and to try to not be too much of a smart ass. She didn't like what was being implied. At all. No one forced her to learn this. “Especially myself.”

“Your circle allowed you to learn to fight with something other than a staff? I was under the assumption that was not allowed.”

“Assumptions can be a very dangerous thing. Not all circles were horrible and not all of us wanted to be rid of the Templar's “constricting” rule and judgment. Some of us miss the safe walls of the circle and the home it provided when all other doors to us were slammed shut with no chance of opening.”

“I thought you would have been happy to be free. Why should the Chantry get to decide who is free or not simply because they were born with something they didn't ask for?”

“Because life is more than just what one is allowed to do or say. Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made so that other people are safe. Look, I'll be more than happy to tell you why I feel the way I do about the Circle and everything that happened if I live through this. I will give you a story, messere. But right now, we need to close that....thing.” Ash gestured to the imperfection that hung high across the mid-day. “So please, for now let's just agree to disagree on the Chantry, Circles, Templars, and mage freedoms.”

Solas' jaw ticked slightly to the right before he gave a curt nod. “I look forward to hearing the story.”

Ash let out a slight laugh as they all started walking again. “I'm glad you hope I will live long enough to tell it.” She smiled at the chuckle she heard coming from his direction. An argument was the last thing any of them needed right now and she was relieved to avoid it.

“That's twice you've said messere. Which circle in the Free Marches are you from?” Varric turned to look up at her.

Ash looked at Varric surprised and smiled. “Ostwick. Safe to assume you're a Marcher then?” At his nod she asked her next question. “What part of the Free Marches are you from?”

“I came from Kirkwall.”

Her smile fell immediately. “I see...how is the recovery going?”

Varric waved his hand and gave a half smile “As well as it can. Don't worry about it but thank you for asking.”

They made their way to the forward camp where the group took time for a small breather after closing another small tear right outside the door to their destination. Ash's attention was completely focused on the giant green tear in the sky, however. She studied how it sent rocks up and swirling about. The very sight made her want to cry out and hit something. _Who or what could've done this and why? WHY kill everyone? They were only there for peace talks...all we wanted to do was talk..._ she thought bitterly as she turned toward raised voices at a table not too far from her.

She quickly learned that the man yelling was Chancellor Roderick and remembered the cloaked woman as Leliana when they were reintroduced. Leliana gave her a choice of path to the “main breach” as they were referring to it now. Ash folded her arms over each other and listened as the choices were presented. “Enough lives have been lost and I won't live long enough for your trial. We're charging up the path.” Leliana nodded and gathered her men to follow her. Chancellor Roderick sneered and shouted something at Cassandra while the group headed to fight their way up to the breach.

The small group fought their way up to what would've been the entrance to the conclave. Ashima remembered this much at least while she was twirling her daggers. She took notice of some soldiers fighting near the rift and in the middle was a man dressed different but fighting in a style she recognized all too well. _Oh, great, a templar. Well, I hope he's friendly._ She noticed demons about to flank him and another soldier. She quickly sent out a chain lightning to stun the offending party. She summoned a barrier around her allies then phased behind the enemy and took them out quickly with a few swipes of her daggers. Ash then aimed her hand at the rift and closed it, wincing when her arm jerked back. “I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this.”

“You're becoming quite proficient at it though.” Solas stated as Varric and Cassandra joined him to stand next to the other warriors who had been fighting. Cassandra introduced the warrior Ash correctly deduced as a templar to be Commander Cullen, leader of their armed forces. Cullen gave Ash a curt nod and a wary look which she returned with ease. _It was just the way templars and mages were now and would probably always be from here on out._ The thought made her heart heavy and she fought back a sigh as the group pressed on to meet Leliana at the offending breach not too far away in the middle of the conclave.

Everyone was shocked at all the destruction and charred bodies that were surrounding them. Varric got even more upset when he took note of some really strange red rock. “Seeker, this is red lyrium!”

“Yes, Varric, I know...” Cassandra bit out.

“But what's it doing here? Whatever you all do, do NOT touch it. This stuff is beyond bad.”

Ash walked up to Varric and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. “We'll stay away from it and it'll be one more question that we'll find an answer to as quickly as we can. I promise.” He then gave her a small smile which she returned and the group continued to head down toward the breach.

Voices were speaking and broken scenes were starting to appear out of the mists of the fade the closer they got to the center of the conclave. Ash stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized herself going through a door and a woman was there calling to her. “That's Most Holy! She called out to you for help! But who is that holding her?” Cassandra quickly spun to look at Ash.

“I...I don't know. I don't remember.” she trailed off softly with that thought when a really dark and evil looking shadow ordered “the mage” killed. “Seeker, what is it that we're seeing?” Varric quickly drew Bianca and scanned around for any potential surprises that may have wanted to pop up with their broken recap of events.

Solas stepped forward, glaring at the breach “The Fade is bleeding into this place. What we're currently seeing are echoes of what happened here. You need to use your mark to reopen the breach, Ashima. Then we can seal it properly. It will attract attention from the other side, however.”

Which everyone knew meant only one thing. Ash waited to see if everyone was ready then aimed her hand at the breach to reopen it but no one was prepared for what happened next. To say demons poured out of the breach would've been an understatement. It was more like a huge tidal wave crashing against rocks. When the Pride Demon appeared, Ash prayed to the Maker nothing else showed up. She took what chances she could to weaken the breach with her mark despite how difficult the Pride Demon was making the task. Solas and Cassandra kept the smaller demons off of her. Varric and Leliana distracted the Pride Demon while inquisition forces finished it off. Ash focused fully on the breach. When her final aim closed it she had no energy left and fell to her knees as her world went black.

Her last thought was the hope that now the world would be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing since I was a teenager but this is the first time I have ever posted something. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it.


End file.
